


The Tale of Tripod Ashe

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M, ashe has a huge dick, felix leaves walking funny, tripod ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Gather 'round, childrenAnd I'll tell you a taleOf a man they called"Tripod Ashe"His dick was so bigFelix left walkin' funnyBut I bet he'll go backFor more a'that yummy
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	The Tale of Tripod Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme request read as follows:
> 
> "I really just want Ashe to fuck Felix until he can't walk."
> 
> And you know what? I respect that.

“Hey, you fall off your horse or something?”

Felix stumbled on what had been the path between the dormitories and the dining hall. Now, it was as littered with debris as the rest of the ruined monastery. 

“What?” Felix said.

Sylvain shrugged. “Walkin’ kinda funny.”

Felix choked on every retort that flew to his mind. 

“You’re an idiot,” Felix grumbled.

Sylvain just laughed, passing on to some other topic. Girls. Horses. Whatever it was that filled that echoing chasm Sylvain called a head. 

Felix said nothing to interrupt Sylvain’s rambling, though he thought even Sylvain would be walking funny if he’d seen what Felix had last night...

#

“Merciful Seiros,” Felix breathed.

Ashe blushed. The incongruity between how pretty it made him look and that _thing_ between his legs made Felix’s head light. 

The world tilted. This couldn’t be real. He’d wanted to fuck Ashe pretty much since the moment they’d all returned to Garreg Mach – war be damned – but never in his wildest dreams had Felix imagined it would involve impaling himself on _that_. 

“I-if you don’t want to,” Ashe said. He squirmed, covering himself. 

Felix snapped his mouth shut. “I said I did. Don’t make me say it again.” 

“You just seem … unsure.” 

Felix snarled and shoved Ashe onto the bed, determined to save face. Ashe fell with a squeak, a ridiculous sound considering the beast that bounced between his legs. It was absurd, absolutely stupid and absurd, that Ashe of all people should end up endowed like a fucking horse. 

Felix got his hands slick before stroking up and down that monster dong. Ashe groaned, responding instantly. So it was sensitive as well as huge. Goddess, that made Felix want it even more, but it needed to be oiled up if that had even a slim chance of happening. 

Ashe writhed on the bed while Felix pumped his unwieldy cock. The sounds Ashe was making went straight to Felix’s dick, sweet little yelps and gasps that belied the terror Ashe surely must be able to wreak. 

Ashe surprised him by sitting up, grabbing Felix to yank him to his mouth. Ashe’s kiss was firm, hungry. It sent tremors down Felix’s spine, made his cock twitch with eagerness. 

“I have an idea,” Ashe said.

Heat spiked through Felix’s chest, alongside a shiver of fear.

They scrambled off the bed at Ashe’s urging. Then Ashe turned Felix around by his shoulders. Ashe’s fingers were wet when he rubbed them around Felix’s hole, getting his ass slick. 

“This is how you wanted it, right?” Ashe said. “You can change your mind.”

Felix had to swallow to force his voice to come out steady. “Just do it.”

Ashe ran his hand down Felix’s back. He pushed Felix forward, just a gentle nudge, but Felix followed it, bending at the waist. 

That’s how Felix remained as Ashe opened him up, prodding with fingers. That part was simple enough, even if it left Felix gasping, his cock so hard it could break. But then Ashe got that stupid dick of his between Felix’s cheeks, just grinding against him at first. Felix shivered at the feel of it, the _weight_ of it. 

“Reach toward me,” Ashe said. 

Felix lifted his arms behind him and Ashe took one of his wrists. He held Felix in place as he angled his cock at Felix’s hole. Goddess save him, how was that thing going to fit? Even as Felix relaxed, eager to take it, his mind boggled at the idea that this could actually work. 

Felix felt himself opening, getting stretched as the head pushed at him. “Fuck,” Felix hissed. 

He felt full and the damn thing was barely even in. He willed himself to un-clench, to breathe around the burn, and more entered him. And more. And more. Every time he thought the head must finally be in there was just gods damned _more_. 

He clipped a shout when it popped in at last, a curt “Ha!” like he’d just won some exchange on the battlefield. 

Ashe took Felix’s other wrist, restraining him by both arms as he started to push deeper. Felix was grateful the position put him face down so he could let himself gasp and gape unabashed. 

“I-is it OK?” Ashe’s voice was so timid, such a contrast to that obscene member in Felix’s ass. 

Felix spoke between gritted teeth. “Just … fuck … _fuck_.” 

He tried to push back, but he didn’t get very far before he had to stop and remind himself to stop holding his breath. His throat felt tight, like Ashe’s cock was pressing up through his whole body to choke him. 

Ashe followed his lead, fighting deeper, squeezing more of himself into Felix’s ass. Felix groaned as he took it, sure each inch had to be the last, but more of it just kept finding a way inside. Even without Ashe moving, Felix felt the pressure on every side, burning the places within him that ached for this touch. 

Ashe paused, so careful, so concerned. But now that he had it Felix didn’t care about delicacy anymore. 

“Don’t leave me like this,” he growled. 

Ashe made a whining, pathetic sound, twitching inside Felix. Then he started to sway. The drag of his dick ignited Felix’s ass, a sweet, consuming fire that left Felix suffocating. Ashe pushed back in, sending a fresh wave of sparks crackling inside Felix. 

It took a few tries before Ashe could pick up any speed. That cock was just too big for Felix to fully relax around until he was nearly senseless with the pleasure it pumped into his ass. But finally Ashe achieved it, tugging on Felix’s wrists as he slammed into him. 

Ashe was nosier than Felix, as though he was the one with an entire gods damned tree trunk up his ass. The sounds washed over Felix’s back, a cool contrast to the ravenous fire within him. Ashe’s grip was firm, his thrusts powerful now that he’d found a frantic rhythm for this mad experiment. 

Felix yelped as Ashe plunged deeper. Ashe’s hips slammed against Felix’s ass, their skin slick where it met. Felix pushed back on his toes, trying to drive into Ashe, to make those slaps even harder. The cock in his ass was making him crazy, almost mindless. He couldn’t think of anything except that excruciating, exhilarating fullness, the pressure forcing pleasure into every nook and corner. He almost cried out for mercy, for a breath that wasn’t blinding ecstasy, but he couldn’t have even if he’d wanted to. With Ashe clasping his wrists and diving into him, Felix could do little but clench around Ashe’s cock and wait for the edge to arrive. 

It thundered toward him, barreling into him like a wave trying to drag him off his feet and drown him. Felix came with Ashe’s cock slamming into him, his whole body trembling as warmth filled him to the brim. 

He cursed the goddess a dozen different ways as his body emptied, as Ashe slid his cock out, as wetness overflowed his ass to trail down his leg. 

Ashe didn’t let him go – a good thing, as Felix was pretty sure he would have collapsed then and there – but rather moved a hand to Felix’s middle, helping them both ease down to the floor. They lay there, Ashe snuggled up against Felix’s back, his arm draped over Felix, kissing at Felix’s shoulders. 

“Are you OK?” Ashe said.

“Of course I’m OK.” Felix meant to snarl, but it came out weaker than he’d hoped. He had nothing left to resist with, so instead he found Ashe’s hand around his waist, slotting his fingers between Ashe’s.

Ashe made a happy noise against Felix’s back, a contented little hum, and held Felix tighter against him.

#

By the time Sylvain and Felix entered the dining hall, Felix had finally found a normal – well, normal-ish – walk he could manage. 

Felix froze.

“Hey, what is with you today?” Sylvain said. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna try to skip another meal.”

“No,” Felix said, but the rest of the sentence faltered.

Sylvain slapped him on the shoulder, forcing Felix onward toward a table of former Blue Lions. They sat with their watery meals, no longer the hearty stuff they used to get in this place but cold war rations instead. 

Felix sat gingerly, his ass aching as he settled on the hard bench.

“Oh, Felix, are you feeling OK?” Ashe said. 

Felix clenched his teeth. Ashe was sitting directly across from him, looking as innocent and guileless as ever. Yet he tilted his head, just a little, and the barest ghost of a smile touched his mouth. 

“Demon,” Felix wheezed between grinding teeth. 

“He’s been weird all day,” Sylvain said. “I mean, Felix always has a stick up his ass, but he _really_ has a stick up his ass today.” 

Ashe’s smile curled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!
> 
> Did you know there’s an actual Ashelix Week coming up??? Oct 17-24, 2020, will be Ashelix Week. Come create some good, good Ashelix.


End file.
